The invention relates to an internal combustion engine with a 2-stage exhaust gas turbo loader and with a supercharger intercooler in the connection conduit between the compressor of the low pressure stage and the compressor of the high pressure stage.
An internal combustion engine with such features is known, for example, from DE 19961610 A1. With regard to this disclosure, a supercharger intercooler is, in fact, provided between the compressor of the low pressure stage and that of the high pressure stage; however, it remains open how this supercharger intercooler is configured.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a supercharger intercooler that takes into account the space-constrained relationships in the internal combustion engine between the low pressure- and high pressure-compressors.